A Fronteira Final
by paulo-novak
Summary: Data estelar, ano um milhão e sete. Essa era mais uma viagem exploratória da Estação Interestelar Impalla. Sua missão, a descoberta de novos planetas e civilizações que quisessem integrar o Conselho Intergaláctico de Nações.


**A fronteira final**

Data estelar, ano um milhão e sete.

Essa era mais uma viagem exploratória da Estação Interestelar Impalla.

Sua missão, a descoberta de novos planetas e civilizações que quisessem integrar o Conselho Intergaláctico de Nações.

Até o exato momento duzentas e cinqüenta e sete novas civilizações firmaram acordo pelo tratado estelar convencionado no planeta Terra oferecendo conhecimento e troca de culturas.

Claramente pela jornada encontraram civilizações pouco evoluídas e outras tantas hostis e até certo ponto bélicas as quais o contato inicial não era aconselhado.

"_Castiel, qual a situação até o momento?"

"_O contato com esse novo planeta ainda não foi positivo. Nossos sistemas estão trabalhando há uma hora pra entrar em contato com a civilização local sem sucesso. As comunicações são interrompidas ou simplesmente ignoradas capitão Winchester."

"_E pra piorar estamos com a fonte de Impallium baixa... o que nos leva a um impasse, pois nossos sistemas de busca indicam fontes altíssimas de Impallium no planeta." – dizia Sam, o chefe de segurança da Estação Interestelar Impalla.

"_Infelizmente segundo o tratado intergaláctico não podemos simplesmente descer e pegar o que precisamos... temos de ter permissão da civilização local." – reiterou Castiel.

"_Castiel, continue tentando as comunicações. Mande sinais de saudação e triangulação padrão e... veja no que dá."

Longas horas se passaram sem nenhuma novidade em relação ao contato. A ansiedade tomava conta de todos, inclusive do capitão Winchester que já era famoso por seus rompantes emocionais.

"_Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que ainda não tivemos nenhum tipo de resposta... você tem certeza de que essa civilização é evoluída o suficiente pra nos detectar Sam?"

"_Sem sombra de dúvidas capitão... obviamente eles ainda não possuem tecnologia pra deixar o planeta, mas com certeza seu avanço é o suficiente pra comunicações e detecções..."

"_Então porquê diabos continuam a nos ignorar?"

"_Infelizmente não temos controle sobre isso capitão. Cada civilização reage de acordo com seus próprios costumes." – afirmava Castiel.

"_Droga!" – Dean se aborrecia e socava o console de controles logo á sua frente.

"_Mas... os protocolos de estabelecimento de contato afirmam que podemos mandar uma sonda robótica caso o contato tecnológico seja prejudicado por motivos adversos..." – dizia Crowley, o chefe em protocolos intergalácticos.

"_E quais seriam esses motivos adversos?" – questionou Castiel em tom nada amistoso.

Era notável a antipatia que um sentia pelo outro, embora os motivos fossem ignorados por todos.

"_Oras, pelo simples fato de que nossas comunicações encontraram uma dificuldade em relação ao relevo e atmosfera espessa do planeta..."

Aquilo era obviamente uma invenção de Crowley, mas que poderia ser facilmente maquiada pelos mecanismos de filtragem dos sistemas da Impalla.

Castiel abriu a boca várias vezes na intenção de invalidar a teoria de Crowley, mas via o desespero tomar conta de todos na estação e principalmente em seu capitão. Resolveu por usar de diplomacia e aceitar o que as alternativas ofereciam.

"_Podemos preparar a sonda capitão?" – indagou Sam em tom quase implorativo.

"_Você está de acordo Castiel?"

Como segundo em comando e conselheiro pessoal do capitão geralmente a última palavra recaia sobre ele.

Sam e Crowley olhavam em sua direção deixando claro que aquela era a melhor solução possível no momento.

"_Sim capitão... acredito que o aconselhável seja prosseguir com o procedimento." – disse aquilo e se retirou imediatamente da ponte de comando com passos pesados.

"_Castiel... posso entrar?" –perguntou Dean pelo intercomunicador na porta do alojamento de Castiel.

"_Sim capitão... pode entrar."

A porta deslizante dá caminho ao capitão que analisa o quarto sóbrio, alinhado e sem decorações de seu segundo em comando.

"_Alguma cor aqui cairia bem Castiel." – disse em deboche.

"_Objetos decorativos e cores só serviriam pra me distrair capitão." – dizia friamente.

"_Cas... me desculpe!"

"_Desculpá-lo pelo quê capitão?"

"_Por deixar uma decisão tão delicada quanto aquela em suas mãos. Eu sei que em situações normais você aconselharia a deixarmos esse quadrante em paz e seguirmos curso."

"_Porém isso não vem ao caso agora senhor..."

"_Cas... quando você vai parar com esse negócio de senhor? Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos?"

"_Há tempo suficiente..."

"_E ainda insiste em me tratar formalmente mesmo quando estamos sozinhos?"

"_Desculpe Dean... não é proposital. É força do hábito." – dizia já em tom leve e com um ensaio de sorriso na lateral de seus lábios constantemente rachados.

"_De qualquer forma estou aqui pra ouvir o seu conselho verdadeiro. Não quero aquela resposta que me deu sob pressão."

"_Eu entendo que meus conselhos sejam importantes Dean. A emoção me diz pra deixarmos esse planeta e seguirmos viagem... mas a razão me diz o contrário. Nossas reservas de Impallium estão extremamente baixas..."

"_Eu... desculpe Cas. Não tenho o direito de te colocar nesse impasse, devo tomar a decisão por mim mesmo..." – Dean ia se retirando quando Castiel o segura pela mão. Gesto o qual Dean ansiava há tempos.

"_Dean... a situação é critica. A melhor decisão é realmente a sonda. Sei que não é ético tomar aquilo que não nos pertence. Mas um milésimo que seja que consigamos de Impallium já é o suficiente pra ao menos chegarmos á estação mais próxima sem maiores dificuldades."

Dean sorri por sempre poder contar com o apoio de seu segundo comandante.

Winchester não era dado a demonstrações gratuitas de emoção, mas por Castiel tudo era válido. Os dois se abraçaram calorosamente.

"_Obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado Castiel!"

"_Digo o mesmo Dean."

"_Como anda a evolução da sonda Sam?"

"_A descida está sendo tranqüila até o momento capitão..."

Como se pra desmentir Sam, no momento seguinte a transmissão dos sinais da sonda desaparecem misteriosamente e uma onda sísmica de eletromagnetismo atravessa o casco da Impalla causando danos em vários setores da estação.

Escudos e sistemas de defesa infelizmente foram todos desligados.

O suporte de energia foi todo transferido para os sistemas vitais da nave.

"_Mas que merda foi essa?" – gritava capitão Dean em meio ao caos de alertas soltos pela nave.

"_Ao que tudo indica nossa sonda foi sumariamente destruída e nossos sistemas de suporte secundários foram todos comprometidos. Não estávamos preparados para uma retaliação." – afirmava Castiel.

"_Capitão... os canais de comunicação estão abertos. Eles estão nos saudando."

Dean encara Sam descrente.

"_Mas agora? Depois de nos atacarem?"

"_Senhor. Acho melhor aceitarmos a comunicação." – retrucou Crowley.

"_Abram os canais..." – ordenou Dean.

"_Criaturas espaciais... como ousam profanar minha terra com suas criações infernais? O povo de Alius não aceita intromissão de qualquer espécie."

O ser que se comunicava com Impalla era humanóide, até atraente pros padrões humanos. Era caucasiano de cabelos louros e olhos claros.

"_Meu nome é Balthazar e sou o imperador de Alius... vocês não são bem vindos ao meu planeta." – completou.

"_Imperador Balthazar, se me permite observar, várias tentativas de comunicação amigáveis foram realizadas sem resposta. Não viemos aqui com razões hostis. Precisamos de ajuda. Nosso sistema de energia está exaurido e precisamos de auxílio." – disse Dean em tom decidido.

"_Não tenho qualquer tipo de obrigação em oferecer tal suporte. E depois de terem mandado sua criação maligna mesmo depois de terem sido sumariamente ignorados não sou obrigado sequer a oferecer-lhes clemência."

Ao finalizar a frase outra onda de eletromagnetismo atinge Impalla baixando mais ainda seus sistemas de suporte, deixando energia suficiente somente pros suportes vitais.

Devido ao ataque as comunicações foram cortadas momentaneamente voltando em seguido, pois seus canais ainda se encontravam abertos.

"_Isso é um ato de guerra Imperador Balthazar... seremos obrigados a retaliar sua atitude." – dizia Dean blefando.

"_Pois tente... sei exatamente que seus sistemas de defesa foram comprometidos. E se eu fosse você, pegava sua tripulação e sua banheira e saia das minhas vistas o mais rápido possível."

Capitão Dean fica completamente transtornado pela intolerância do novo ser encontrado.

"_Imperador Balthazar, se me permite meu nome é Castiel. Sou o segundo em comando na Estação Interestelar Impalla e gostaria de me pronunciar ao senhor."

"_E o que você teria a acrescentar a esta conversa que seu capitão já não tenha deixado clara?"

"_Venho em nome de toda tripulação da Impalla pedir minhas humildes desculpas pela intrusão que impetramos á seu planeta. Concordo que se o caso fosse o contrário seguiria sua atitude. Mas também peço que seja clemente para com o resto das pessoas que se encontram nessa estação. A decisão de mandar a sonda pro seu planeta foi minha e estou disposto a reparar esse engano da maneira que achar melhor... desde que nos dê algum auxilio. Apelo para seu bom senso e acredito que não gostaria de ver o desperdício de centenas de vidas pelo erro de apenas uma pessoa."

"_Castiel... o quê é isso? Deixe de besteira a decisão..."

Castiel detém as últimas palavras de Dean com um dedo em sua boca, pois percebeu que o Imperador de Alius encontrava-se em uma atitude contemplatória positiva.

"_Preciso discutir o assunto com meu conselho. Não saiam daí." – Balthazar termina a frase com uma gargalhada ao fundo.

"_Mas que filho da puta!" – reclamou Sam.

"_Castiel... meu alojamento! Agora!" – inquiriu Dean em tom enérgico.

"_Você... você ficou maluco? O quê foi aquilo?"

"_Desculpe capitão... eu não vi outra saída. Depositar a raiva em um só indivíduo é melhor do que numa tripulação inteira." – Castiel tentava se justificar.

"_Se alguém tinha de ser culpado, esse alguém sou eu. Eu sou o capitão dessa estação..."

"_E como tal absolutamente necessário pro bom funcionamento da mesma e manutenção dos intentos da missão. Eu não sou imprescindível pra estação..."

"_Mas é pra mim, seu idiota!"

Castiel arregalou seus belos olhos azuis.

"_Capitão!"

"_Você está proibido... ouviu? Proibido de tomar atitudes idiotas como essa futuramente. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado..." – segurando as mãos de Castiel. "_...você é meu segundo em comando, meu conselheiro, meu amigo... e eu te a..."

Dean é impedido de continuar sua fala por Sam que entra desesperado em seu alojamento.

"_Capitão, rápido! O imperador retornou a comunicação... é melhor não o deixá-lo esperando..."

"_Castiel! Conversei com meu conselho e decidimos deixar uma pequena equipe de sua tripulação descer para uma reunião. Obviamente sua presença é obrigatória. Os termos de comunicação também incluem a total ausência de qualquer tipo de tecnologia, inclusive de proteção pessoal. Se não concordar com os termos serei obrigado a terminar nossas conversações por aqui mesmo."

Castiel procura o olhar de Dean buscando sua aprovação.

"_Então ficaremos á sua total mercê?" – questionou Dean.

"_Diferente do que possa ter parecido somos um povo pacífico. Espero que acredite em nossa boa vontade e confie que não iremos causar nenhum mal intencional ou maldosamente."

Aquilo soou como uma indireta á Dean.

"_Então como devemos proceder?" – continuou Castiel.

Todas as informações pertinentes foram transmitidas á estação e em poucas horas uma nave batedora tripulada por Dean, Castiel, Crowley e Sam aportava no pátio do prédio principal da cidade de Antius, capital de Alius.

Os quatro foram recebidos por guardas que não apresentavam nada além de espadas.

"_Bem... arcaicos." – disse Sam á Dean.

O capitão deu de ombros.

Foram conduzidos por um longo corredor coberto de pinturas e quadros de todos os estilos, mas em sua grande maioria retratando a fauna e flora locais.

"_É assim que você imagina meu alojamento, Dean?" – Castiel debochou.

"_Hah, hah engraçadinho..."

Pararam em frente á um portal enorme que se abriu teatralmente ao som de trombetas.

"_Nossa, que coisa mais brega!" – exclamou Crowley.

"_Aproximem-se!" – ordenou Balthazar.

Uma enorme mesa redonda se postava no centro daquela sala, também exageradamente decorada como o resto do prédio.

Balthazar posicionou Castiel á sua direita e capitão Dean á sua esquerda.

"_Vamos então conversar sobre os termos de sua rendição." – disse seriamente.

"_Rendição? Como assim... viemos aqui no interesse de um acordo de paz!" – esbravejava Dean.

"_Modere seu tom de voz capitão. Você está recebendo minha hospitalidade, coisa que outros viajantes do espaço sequer sonharam. Seja sensato e mantenha-se equilibrado."

Dean foi obrigado a engolir seu orgulho.

"_Então, Castiel. Você é o segundo em comando? Acredito que as posições e formas de tomar decisões em relação á hierarquia em sua cultura se baseiam em quem grita mais... estou certo?"

Dean fez menção em retrucar, mas Castiel o lança seu olhar de '_calma_'.

"_Na verdade esse tipo de decisão não é tão simétrica assim, Imperador Balthazar. As aptidões de meu capitão em comandar a Estação Intergaláctica Impalla são superiores ás minhas."

"_Em primeiro lugar deixe as formalidade de lado, você pode me chamar de Balthy... e em segundo lugar acredito que a diplomacia vem sempre em primeiro lugar. Sua posição e seu modo de conversar são muito mais prezados em meu planeta do que o simples fato de saber dirigir uma banheira que voa pelo espaço."

"_Ora seu..." – Sam segurou o braço do capitão e pediu calma á ele.

"_Vê? Um simples comentário já é motivo pra uma reação nada diplomática de seu capitão."

"_Por favor Balthazar, peço que seja compreensivo com meu capitão. A vida de centenas de pessoas depende dele. Creio que a pressão e o senso de responsabilidade levam as pessoas aos extremos de vez em quando." – afirmou Castiel calmamente.

"_Vou relevar em consideração á você que tem sido ponderado e sincero comigo desde o início. Levei em conta sobre o que falou e a atitude nobre de assumir a responsabilidade e as conseqüências do ato de ter enviado aquela sonda á rívelia ao meu reino. Preciso mostrar ao meu povo um ato concreto e decisivo de atitude de seu governador. Você ficará detido aqui como meu prisioneiro e os outros podem retornar á sua estação."

"_Como é que é? Você não tem esse direito. Castiel é meu segundo em comando, além de ser meu melhor amigo! De forma alguma irei permitir tal despropósito..." – Dean havia atingido seu limite de tolerância.

"_Isso não é negociável capitão. A lei de meu planeta exige um ato compensatório pela perturbação da paz. A alternativa seria obliterar sua estação e colocar um ponto final nessa história."

"_Isso é inadmissível e ilógico. Nós não os atacamos e se os ofendemos não foi intencional."

"_Independente disso. Tenho certeza de que entraremos em um consenso em breve, mas no momento minha decisão é essa. Acate-a ou sofra as conseqüências."

"_Por favor capitão. Aceite os termos. Eu ficarei bem!"

"_E você poderia ao menos explicar o motivo de termos de retornar á estação? Porquê não nos toma por reféns também?"

"_Pelo simples fato de não ter nenhum refém aqui. Tomo Castiel por prisioneiro de guerra, mas prometo com toda minha honestidade tratá-lo com a devida dignidade."

Dean fez cara feia e, contrariado, teve de aceitar a explicação.

Castiel foi conduzido á um aposento exageradamente espaçoso, também extremamente decorado.

"_Esse é o conceito de encarceramento nesse planeta?" – se questionou.

"_Não, esse não é um de nossos cárceres. Aqui é o quarto de hóspedes." – disse Balthazar se aproximando de Castiel.

"_Não entendi... acredito ter falado que eu seria seu prisioneiro."

"_E você é... mas isso não significa que tenho de tratá-lo feito um criminoso qualquer. Além do que prometi ao seu capitão de que o trataria com dignidade."

Castiel ruborizou um pouco pelo tratamento especial.

"_Fico lisonjeado!"

"_Então... seu capitão tem um certo 'zelo' exagerado por você... não?"

"_Er... eu..." – Castiel ruboriza mais ainda. "_...nós somos amigos desde a academia de cadetes."

"_Onde você se apaixonou por ele e ele por você!" – disse Balthazar.

"_Eu... não! Você entendeu errado..." – agora se tremendo todo. "_Nós temos um respeito muito grande um pelo outro. Eu jamais... quer dizer. Nós nunca...!" – Castiel baixa a cabeça e fica completamente encabulado.

"_Não é o que o olhar de vocês diz, nem tampouco as reações de seus corpos e seus odores. Vocês exalam um odor extremamente forte e inebriante juntos. Seus cheiros se atraem. Esses sinais, por mais dissimulados que vocês sejam, não tem como esconder."

"_É tão evidente assim?" – questionou Castiel com insegurança.

"_Bem, é claro que ter sentidos ampliados ajuda bastante nesse sentido, mas está mais do que óbvio o que sentem um pelo outro. E isso me diverte."

Castiel não gostou dessa última frase.

"_Então pra você, isso tudo não passa de um divertimento?"

"_Não somente, mas também. Você claramente tem consciência de que é um ser extremamente belo e pra nossa cultura, atraente pelo fato de dominar as palavras e saber manipulá-las."

"_Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar."

"_Nós monitoramos suas transmissões desde o início e sabemos que precisam disso..." – mostrando um anel adornado por Impallium.

Castiel logo reconheceu o minério.

"_Sim, nós precisamos mesmo. Nossos sistemas estavam entrando em suas reservas e depois do 'acontecido' entramos em colapso."

"_Peço minhas sinceras desculpas em relação aquilo, mas sinceramente achei que sua estação estaria equipada contra esse tipo de situação."

"_Infelizmente não. Não estávamos equipados pra esse tipo de ataque, aliás tal tecnologia nem existe mais em nosso planeta."

Balthazar ria pela ironia da situação.

"_Você é diferente Castiel. Todos que aportaram junto á você tinham um certo ar de superioridade que não me agradou. Agora você não... você é literalmente um ser limpo."

Castiel sorriu sem entender bem o que aquilo significava.

"_Eu preciso de um consorte que se enquadre nos padrões de minha cultura e que esteja apto a me acompanhar em meu leito."

Castiel engoliu seco.

"_Co...como assim?"

"_Façamos um acordo, e como nas outras vezes minha palavra é irreversível. A decisão deve partir somente de você e sua resposta deve ser definitiva. Proponho dispor á sua estação todo minério de que precisam e suporte ás necessidades de sua tripulação, além da libertação total de sua nave..."

"_Desde que...?" – questionava Castiel.

"_Desde que aceite ser meu consorte."

Castiel dá um sobressalto de espanto.

"_Eu... eu... seu consorte? Mas... você nem me conhece."

"_Conheço o que preciso pelo seu odor e por sua posição intelectual. Essa ultima me deixou mais excitado." – apontando um certo volume que se pronunciava na frente de suas vestes inferiores.

Castiel vira o rosto em sinal de vergonha.

"_Não se envergonhe de ter me deixado nesse estado, isso é até um privilégio, pois aqui em meu planeta nunca ninguém conseguiu me deixar assim."

"_Por... por favor! Pare com isso..."

"_Vou deixá-lo sozinho pra pensar no assunto." – e se retira trancando a porta logo atrás de si.

Castiel começa a pensar em Dean e uma lágrima solitária desce por seu rosto

Dean dá vários socos no console de controles em sua cabine.

"_Caralho... porra... merda!"

Socava tanto o metal em seu caminho que danificou o console e machucou seu punho até sangrar.

Nesse instante Sam entra e o encontra nessa situação.

"_Dean, você ficou louco?"

"_Louco eu fui de deixar Castiel naquele lugar... quando foi que as coisas ficaram tão ruins assim pra gente Sam?"

"_Nada disso estava em nosso controle Dean. A última dobra espacial requereu muita energia. Isso não tava nos nossos planos. E esse planeta veio cair como uma luva, por mais que não tenha saído como imaginamos."

"_Mas até agora nada saiu como planejamos. Nossa energia continua a decair e todos os sistemas que não são essenciais faliram. Você vê algo favorável ou que se possa dizer esperançoso disso tudo."

"_Nós ainda estamos aqui, não estamos?"

Dean dá uma gargalhada mais por sinal de cansaço do que por entusiasmo.

"_Me deixe só Sam, preciso pensar nas coisas..."

"_Tudo bem, mas se precisar de algo..."

Castiel pede a um dos guardas que chame Balthazar.

"_Então? Tomou sua decisão?"

"_Sua oferta é aquela mesma... sem possibilidade de alteração?"

"_Sem tirar nem por..."

Castiel engoliu em seco.

"_Você não fará nenhum mal a ninguém da tripulação..."

"_Pode deixar... não colocarei um dedo sequer em seu precioso capitão por mais que ele grite..."

"_Preciso que anuncie isso á ele... á eles. E gostaria que se fosse possível que eles possam estar presentes durante o fechamento do acordo." – algumas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis do moreno.

"_Mas isso não é um acordo... é um casamento. E como tal com direito a convidados do noivo." – rindo orgulhoso de sua conquista.

"_Comunicações abertas capitão." – anunciou Crowley.

"_Tenho boas notícias capitão. Minha nação está disposta a perdoar sua tentativa insensata de invadir nossa supremacia e também oferece ajuda em relação aos danos causados á sua estação na decorrência de tais acontecimentos..."

"_Em troca de...?"

"_Vocês terráqueos são bem desconfiados, não capitão?"

"_Nós só gostamos de deixar as coisas ás claras."

"_Bem, essa parte vou deixar pra que seu segundo em comando anuncie."

Castiel aparece na tela e o sorriso de Dean finalmente aparece.

"_Cas! Você está bem... ele te fez algum mal?"

"_Sim capitão. Estou perfeitamente bem. Ele não me causou nenhum dano."

"_Isso é bom, muito bom."

"_O imperador Balthazar concordou em ajudar a estação fornecendo o quanto de Impallium precisarmos, além de provisões e suporte técnico..."

"_Que bom! Então toda sua diplomacia finalmente veio bem á calhar." – dizia Dean zombando. "_Mas o mais importante, quando você vai poder retornar pra Impalla? Ela sente muito sua falta."

"_Capitão... eu não vou voltar!"

Aquela sentença caiu como uma bomba aos ouvidos de Dean. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua voz não saiu por mais alto que tentasse gritar.

Dean riu. "_Hah, isso é alguma piada, né Cas? Só pode..."

"_Infelizmente não Dean. Isso faz parte do acordo. Eu vou... eu vou ter..."

"_O que Castiel está tentando dizer é que ele aceitou minha proposta de casamento como acordo de paz entre meu planeta e sua estação e toda sua raça."

"_Ca... ca... casamento! Casamento? Como assim casamento?"

"_Casamento, do tipo até que a morte os separe, beijinho de sim e festa. Entendeu?"

"_Ora seu enganador. O que você fez com Cas? Você o coagiu?"

"_De forma alguma. Eu só apresentei os fatos e as alternativas. A escolha partiu tão somente e unicamente dele."

"_Seu mentiroso, salafrário, covarde. Por isso não nos queria por perto..."

"_De certa forma você não está completamente errado. Mas eu não o obriguei a nada. A decisão está tomada queira você ou não."

"_Isso é absurdo. Não aceito isso. Ele é um oficial da tropa estelar norte americana, não pode simplesmente sair assim..." – dizia Dean desesperado.

"_É tão somente por isso que não quer que ele se case comigo capitão? Se for isso, acho ridículas suas reclamações. Meu planeta não está sob sua jurisdição, portanto não reconheço sua autoridade nem tampouco dessa tão aclamada tropa estelar de onde quer que seja!"

Dean começa a bufar em sinal de descontentamento.

"_Embora não seja de meu agrado, Castiel me convenceu a permitir a presença de alguns de vocês durante a cerimônia. Permitirei o pouso de vocês nos mesmos termos anteriores, e nada de gracinhas."

"_Contente agora Castiel, fiz tudo conforme pediu. Espero que cumpra sua parte."

"_O quê... o quê exatamente você espera de mim?" – perguntou Castiel temeroso da resposta.

"_Tudo o que se espera de um consorte. Você vai se deitar comigo em nossas núpcias e vamos gerar um novo Aliusiano." – sorrindo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal pra Castiel.

"_Você pode engravidar?"

"_E você não?"

"_A anatomia humana é diferente da de vocês. Em nossa biologia somente as fêmeas podem gerar um novo ser."

"_Fêmea? O que vem a ser uma fêmea?"

"_Fêmea? Uma mulher, um individuo do sexo oposto?"

"_Sexo oposto? Você quer dizer que existem dois gêneros em sua raça?"

Castiel ficou impressionado com essa informação.

"_Então em Alius só existem homens?"

"_Sim. Sempre foi assim e outras civilizações que nos contataram também. A sua é a primeira a apresentar esse tipo de aberração."

Castiel riu do tom jocoso de Balthazar. Culturas alienígenas realmente tem cada uma suas peculiaridades.

"_Que fique bem claro, eu não vou ser a mãe." – rindo.

Balthazar riu junto mesmo sem entender a piada.

"_Eu não posso aceitar isso Sam. Quem aquele loiro aguado pensa que é? Ele não pode simplesmente tomar Castiel de mim... de nós assim!"

"_Porquê você não começa admitindo que o ama?"

Dean arregala os olhos como estava se habituando a fazer muito esses tempos.

"_Deixe de falar besteiras Sam, agora não é hora pra piadas."

"_O único piadista aqui é você, vendo o homem que ama ser tomado debaixo de seu queixo e não admitir. Dean, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar, não é segredo pra ninguém nessa estação que vocês dois se amam."

"_Como assim se amam?"

"_Você é um idiota mesmo, não Dean? Castiel só falta lamber o chão em que você pisa. Aposto até que ele te ama mais que você á ele."

"_Impossível... eu o amo mais..." – quando Dean se deu por conta a frase já tinha saído.

Sam apenas sorri pela confirmação do que já sabia há tempos.

"_Então temos que bolar um plano... não podemos deixar seu futuro marido se casar com um outro qualquer."

"_Mas como faremos isso?"

"_Não se preocupe, nós vamos dar um jeito."

"_A cerimônia vai ser realizada pela manhã Castiel, todos os preparativos já foram providenciados."

"_Ma... mas assim tão rápido?"

"_Se dependesse de mim a cerimônia seria agora mesmo!"

Castiel se assustou com essa afirmação.

"_Você quer mesmo se casar...!" – disse brincando.

"_Não... eu não quero simplesmente me casar. Quero me casar com você. Você será o consorte perfeito."

"_Mas porquê eu? Sinceramente!"

"_Primeiro porque você é um diplomata nato. Se não fosse por sua atitude de assumir a autoria do acontecimento certamente eu teria destruído sua nave e... também tem o gostinho de te tirar daquele capitão arrogante."

"_Eu meio que suspeitei dessa possibilidade."

"_Você é realmente atraente pra mim em vários aspectos Castiel, mas não posso dizer que me apaixonei por você á primeira vista. Além de que isso vai servir como uma provação á seu capitão."

"_Como assim provação?"

"_Ah, nada de estragar a surpresa...!"

No dia seguinte a nave batedora aporta no mesmo pátio que havia pousado anteriormente.

A ansiedade do capitão era nítida.

Junto á ele vieram Sam e Crowley.

"_Onde está Castiel?" - perguntou Dean nervoso.

"_Acalme-se. Ele está se vestindo com as túnicas cerimoniais, afinal um futuro imperador deve se vestir á altura."

O capitão da estação Impalla teve de segurar seu ímpeto de sair quebrando tudo em sua frente, o plano que ele e Sam haviam tramado não podia dar errado.

"_Lembre-se capitão, nada de truques sujos. Eu tenho jogado limpo até agora. Retribua na mesma moeda."

Em breve Balthazar aprenderia alguns costumes dos seres humanos.

"_Castiel!" – o sorriso de Dean ia de orelha a orelha. O mesmo se dizia do moreno.

"_Dean... eu..." – lagrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Castiel.

Ambos se abraçaram calorosamente não se importando se Sam e Crowley os estivessem observando.

"_Você faz muita falta lá em cima amigo!" – limpando disfarçadamente uma lágrima solitária que insistiu em descer. "_Em que enrascada a gente foi se meter?"

Os dois riem.

"_Capitão... eu acho que no fim das contas isso será um adeus." – dizia Castiel agora com um semblante triste.

"_Acho que está enganado Cas..." – Dean olha pra Sam, que entendendo o gesto sai da sala onde estavam levando consigo um Crowley desgostoso. "_...eu não pretendo deixar essa palhaçada ir em frente."

"_Mas Dean, não há nada mais que possa ser feito, eu dei minha palavra á ele."

"_Sim, eu sei. E sei o quanto manter sua palavra é importante... mas eu também fiz uma promessa á você quando éramos cadetes na academia... você se lembra?"

Flashback on

"_Cadete Winchester, sua missão será em Dakota... seu parceiro é Speight e..."

"_Não!"

"_Não? Como assim não!"

"_Com todo respeito comandante Singer, não farei parceria com o cadete Speight... meu parceiro e futuro segundo em comando é o cadete Novak."

"_Mas isso é insubordinação!" – gritou comandante Singer.

"_O senhor pode chamar do que for, eu chamo de lealdade. Se não for com Novak prefiro ser preso por insubordinação."

"_Winchester, deixe de besteira... isso é só uma simulação de missão." – dizia Castiel temendo que Dean fosse realmente preso por insubordinação.

"_Se eu não mantiver meus princípios mesmo numa situação hipotética, que tipo de capitão serei no futuro? Nós juramos desde que entramos aqui que cuidaríamos um do outro e só porque a situação não é real que deixarei essa promessa de lado."

Castiel sorri largamente.

"_Winchester, você ainda vai arranjar encrenca com essas suas atitudes intempestivas." – dizia Singer sorrindo pela altivez dos princípios de Dean. "_Okay, só dessa vez você passa por cima de uma ordem minha, ouviu? Novak, você é o parceiro de Winchester..."

Flashback off

"_Sim, Dean... proteger um ao outro independente da situação..." – mais lágrimas rolando.

"_Você já fez seu papel me protegendo e á Impalla. E isso foi muito mais do que deveria. Agora é a minha vez Cas..." – Dean se aproximou perigosamente do rosto de Castiel. "_...eu não posso te perder, de forma alguma. Você é minha direção, é minha bússola, é meu braço forte, é meu guia... você é tudo pra mim. Eu te amo Castiel Novak e nada no universo vai te tirar de mim... ouviu bem? Nada!"

Dean termina a frase segurando delicadamente o rosto de Castiel e trazendo-o prum beijo. O beijo que Castiel esperava e ansiava desde os tempos da academia. Os tempos que admirava Dean por seu senso de moral forte, por suas atitudes enérgicas e por vezes infantis, por seu porte físico invejável e por sua lealdade á amizade de ambos.

Nesse momento Castiel confirmou que tudo aquilo era amor, uma forma diferente de expressar, mas ainda assim amor.

O beijo deles era urgente, desesperado, quente. Se fosse pra mesurar a energia que emanava deles seria como se o Sol descesse á Terra e queimasse tudo com seu toque.

Dean e Castiel não conseguiam mais se soltar tamanha era a vontade de estarem juntos.

"_Ora, mas vejam só a traição que encontro debaixo do meu nariz!" – dizia Balthazar batendo palmas pela cena que via diante de si.

"_Balthazar... eu, Dean Winchester, como comandante da Estação Interestelar Impalla e representante legal do Conselho Intergaláctico de Nações rejeito sua autoridade e não reconheço a soberania de seu planeta. Sendo assim sou obrigado a tratá-lo como inimigo da convenção e declarar estado de guerra entre seu planeta e a Terra." – apontando uma arma de laser em direção á Balthazar.

"_Ora, vejo que fui traído em minha própria trégua. Sabia que devia ter seguido meus próprios instintos e tratado você e sua raça da mesma maneira com tratei outros alienígenas antes de vocês."

Castiel se interpôs entre Dean e Balthazar.

"_Capitão, não faça isso. Esse tipo de situação não é necessária. Eu dei minha palavra ao Imperador Balthazar e espero que entenda que guerra não é o caminho correto. Nós já passamos por situações piores que essas sem ter de declarar planeta algum como inimigo, por quê mudar esse curso agora?"

"_Porque nenhum outro planeta até agora tentou me tirar o único bem mais precioso de minha vida... você!"

Castiel sorri encabulado.

"_Isso é tudo que tem a declarar capitão Winchester?"

"_E o que mais quer que eu diga? Que eu amo esse homem mais que tudo em minha vida? Pois eu digo! Castiel eu te amo, de verdade, desde sempre. Não vou suportar viver sem você. E se pra isso for preciso destruir até o último tijolo desse planeta..."

"_Acalme-se capitão... isso não será necessário. Eu me rendo. Não posso obrigar seu segundo em comando a fazer algo que eu mesmo não faria. Na verdade esse casamento todo também não passa de uma ilusão." – Balthazar bate as mãos e toda a decoração do salão desvanece até sobrar um lugar praticamente em ruinas, desbotado e sem vida. "_Eu sou um programa de computador... Biomecanismo Autônomo Linear para o Tratamento da Harmonia Aliusiana e Zelo á Autoridade Real... B.A.L.T.H.A.Z.A.R."

"_Você... você é um robô?" – dizia Dean descrente.

"_Tecnicamente não... sou um mecanismo pensante. Uma forma de vida artificial criada pelo povo Aliusiano séculos atrás."

"_E onde foram parar os Aliusianos?" – questionou Castiel.

"_Ah, os seres baseados em carbono e sua necessidade de se tornarem eternos. Esse planeta já foi um paraíso tecnológico no qual vocês humanos ainda engatinham. Sua estação intergaláctica é apenas uma banheira, como venho dizendo desde o começo, se comparada ás maravilhas criadas por meu povo. Mas inteligência e bom senso nem sempre andam juntos." – dizia Balthazar com um certo pesar em seu semblante. "_Além, é claro do sobrepujamento dos sentimentos em detrimento da lógica e razão. Os Aliusianos se tornaram um povo mesquinho e desprovido de sentimentos, o que os levou ao individualismo exagerado e em poucas gerações á sua total extinção."

"_E você tem estado aqui, sozinho á quanto tempo?"

"_Há tempo suficiente pra saber quando uma história de amor como a de vocês pode ser detectada até pelos meus sistemas de rastreamento. Não pude evitar, depois de tanto sofrimento e civilização após civilização desprezando o sentimento mais nobre, tive de dar uma última chance ao amor."

"_Você... você conseguiu detectar nossos sentimentos?"

"_Como já expliquei á Castiel... seus sentimentos são táteis. Pude captá-los até do espaço."

Dean ruboriza extremamente. "_Então, tudo isso não passou de uma farsa para me unir á Castiel?"

"_Eu fui programado pra isso."

"_Filho da puta!" – exclamou Dean socando o ar.

"_O que houve Dean... não era sua intenção se declarar á mim?"

"_Era... claro que era. Mas não hoje. Não assim dessa maneira! Eu tinha tudo planejado..."

"_Planos foram o que levaram meus criadores ao seu fim... você teria mesmo coragem de declarar seus sentimentos á Castiel se não fosse guiado pelo medo da perda?"

"_Eu... bem, eu... merda!"

"_Então está feito, podem voltar em paz pra sua nave." – disse Balthazar com um sorriso.

"_Mas, e você? Você vive aqui sozinho, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo sem companhia. Seu propósito é esperar a próxima nave se aproximar e fazer tudo de novo?" – questionou Castiel.

"_Essa é a rotina de meu programa, não sou capaz de fazer outra coisa senão isso. Aqui é meu lugar, essa é a minha herança. Esse é meu destino."

"_Mas não precisa ser! Você pode vir conosco. Como você mesmo disso é uma forma de vida pensante, e como tal pode aprender outras coisas, viver novas experiências..."

"_Impossível. Este planeta necessita de meus cuidados."

"_Olhe á sua volta Balthazar... a natureza está tomando conta de tudo sem problema algum... mas quem toma conta de você?"

Pela primeira vez em séculos os sistemas de Balthazar entram em conflito.

"_Acredito que ninguém..." – respondeu envergonhado.

"_Vamos, venha com a gente. Seu conhecimento de outros povos e nossa companhia podem ser úteis um pro outro." – dizia Dean entrando no espírito da coisa. "_Além de que, um casamento de verdade precisa de padrinhos." – dizia olhando pra Castiel.

"_Você está me propondo casamento Dean?"

"_Bom, além de você o único homem presente aqui é Balthazar."

"_Urgh, não! Você não faz meu tipo." – brincou Balthazar.

Todos riam.

"_Sendo assim, capitão Winchester! Eu aceito formalmente seu pedido de casamento."

Balthazar sorria enquanto os dois se beijavam novamente.

Data estelar, ano um milhão e sete.

Essa era mais uma viagem exploratória da Estação Interestelar Impalla.

Sua missão, a descoberta de novos planetas e civilizações que quisessem integrar o Conselho Intergaláctico de Nações. Embora essa última jornada tenha trazido muito mais que isso.

Trouxe a união de duas almas prometidas num amor verdadeiro e um novo tripulante á Estação Interestelar Impalla!

**FIM!**


End file.
